Im not im sunnydale anymore
by Tierneyy Folk
Summary: buffy gets sucked into a new world where she will have a new destiny and maybe even fall in love. She will need to help the people shes come to care for to choose the right paths
1. earthquakes

I've changed the ages around abit.. buffy-18 zuko-18 sokka- 17 katara- 16 aang-14 tops-13

** Chapter 1- **

_Buffy-_

It's been 2 hours and I still haven't found this demon that seems to ruining my life right now. I just want to be at home alone, sat in front of the fire place with a nice cup of tea. Cant anyone get that? I let out a frustrated sigh, I mean it's only been a week since the mayor turned into a giant snake and I blew up the school. And now we have some demon jumping through some sort of portal and draining residents of Sunnydale dry. can't a girl get a break? Sighing I shake my head, like that would ever happened. Who would save the world over and over again.

God, this is stupid, he's probably long gone by now. "Stupid demon" I huff, I'll just head home and tell Giles that he's long gone. If he wants to find the demon then he can go ahead and look for him, himself. making my way home, I freeze at the sound of something russling behind me, turning sharply I notice the back of just the demon I'm looking for, running away... oh great, I guess this will be an easy fight then.

I break out in a sprint, catching up with him quickly. I jump on his back causing us both to smash in the the solid ground. My head spins slightly but I don't let it deter me, the faster I kill the guy the better. Standing quickly I take a look at the guy, I cringe as I see his face, "wow, you aren't very pretty, are you?" I say before I kick out my right leg, catching him on the side of his face, sending him flying into the wall.

He's dazed for a second but quickly gets up and try's to run at me but I'm quicker. I slide under the arm that was about to hit me and turn, sending another kick into his back, he falls but catches himself, and stands up. He gets into a fighting stance and I do the same. "Who are you?" He growls. I laugh "seriously? I thought I was popular around here" I pout, swinging my right arm, he catches it, but I slam my left into the his chest causing him to stumble back. He makes a grab for me, wrapping his huge arms around my shoulders.

"Well I don't care who you are. your gonna die girly" he sends me a nasty grin and I almost puke from the smell coming from his mouth. I scrunch up my nose and lean back. I slam my forehead into his and he lets me go, groaning from the slight pain in my head, I jump up and wrap my legs around his neck and swing my body backwards, flinging him over me and onto the floor. "You should really invest in a tooth brush. Seriously do you have something rotting away in there?" I mock heave and smirk at the anger on his face.

He goes to say something but I'm done with this conversation. I pull out the dagger stashed in my holder thingy and shove it into his stomach. He gasps and falls back but I grab onto his shoulder to keep him steady, I look him dead in the eye and grin. "Oh and by the way... I'm buffy, the vampire slayer" I say as I pull the danger out, he gasps for air and falls to the ground. I let out a breath when he turns to dust, perfect no clean up duties. dusting of my hands I wipe the bloody danger into the grass and place it back in the holder.

I turn and practically skip home, before I freeze again for the second time tonight, but not because there is a demon or a vampire. Noooo because the ground is shaking. Seriously an earthquake? the powers to be are defiantly out to get me. It's okay buffy earthquakes are natural stay calm. I look around and find a bench across the street. Carefully making my way over to it, I cling on and wait for this shit to be over. The wind picks up and it seems to get darker, the ground is shaking violently now and I curse when I loose my grip of the bench. "Ahhhhh" I scream as I'm flung backwards and then everything around my goes black.

\--

**Okay guys, it's my first chapter. Also let me know if you guys have ideas, I'm always open!!**


	2. Prison?

**Chapter 2 **

_Zuko-_

I was sat in my quarters with my uncle iroh having tea, whilst my thoughts ran wild on how to catch the avatar and regain my honour. It has been three years since I was banished from my home by my father, after he scarred me for talking out of turn. The only way I could ever show my face again was if I had the avatar. I could show my father that I am his loyal son and he will give me my rightful place on the throne. The only problem was that I can't find him anywhere. I had caught him in the South Pole, but then I underestimated him, which will never happen again.

"Prince zuko, you mustn't think to hard about this. You need to have patience" my uncle said causing anger to flare up inside me. "I don't need patience uncle! What I need is to find the avatar before zhao does!" I roared. I stand and start to place the room. "Please zuko.." my uncle starts but I interrupt him. "No! If I don't find him before the admiral does then I will not restore my honour. My destiny is to find the avatar and go back to my nation" I sneer at him. He goes to say something but is interrupted by the knock on the door.

My uncle shouts a quick come in, and one of my soliders steps inside. I do not know his name but it seams my uncle likes to know all the names of people who serve him. I don't know why he continues to be kind to people beneath him. "Sir, there is a situation on deck" he nervously tells my uncle, and anger washes over me. How dare he address my uncle instead of his prince.

"Do you not think I should be the one you inform if there is a situation on deck?" I demand. He turns to me eyes wide and starts to stutter out an apology before bowing. "My prince. Something strange has happened, a girl has turned up on the deck. It's like she came out of no where." I stare for a few second before looking to my uncle, to see his face full of curiousity. Of course he would be curious, stupid old man.

"What do you mean she came out of nowhere? We are in the middle of the ocean" I say.

"Well sir. The men and I were on deck training when this light came out of nowhere, and then it disappeared and in its place was a young girl. She also is wearing strange clothes and her hair is the colour of sand. I've never seen anyone like it" he says shakily. The colour of sand? Impossible.

"Maybe she is with the avatar or knows where he is. Nobody just turns up out of nowhere by a bright light" i say before I make my way out of my room and head up toward the deck of the ship. Nodding to my soldiers whilst I pass, I look towards the young girl unconscious on the floor of my deck. True to his words, she did have hair the colour of sand and was wearing clothes i had never seen before, her hair was covering her face so I could not see her features. she was quite tiny, but I knew not to underestimate someone small. I will have to lock her up until she wakes them I will question her.

"Prince zuko, I think it would be best if we move her someplace warm until she awakens, then we can find out where she came from." My uncle says from behind me.

"She's probably with avatar, she's not a guest on this ship. I will Lock her in the bunker and when she wakes I will question her" I tell my uncle, not giving him a chance to protest, I order my men to get her out of my site. I stare out into the ocean with only one thing on my mind. Capturing the avatar.

\--

_Buffy--_

Ugh my head. I groan sitting up slightly. what the hell happened... I take a look at my surroundings and jump to my feet in shock. Spinning around I gasp as I realise I'm in some sort of bunker, a prison cell. But how? this doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before. It's dark and quite cold. I grab the door handle and try to pull but it won't budge, I kick hard but it still won't open. I huff and bang on the door.

"Helloooo, is there anyone there?" I continue to shout but it doesn't seem like anyone can hear me or they just don't care. I turn and lean my back against the door and slide down to the floor. "Perfect, I'm stuck down here" I mutter. I guess I will just have to wait it out. how did I manage to get sunnydale to locked in a cell. When I get out of here I am so taking a vacation.

The sound of the door unlocking causes me to shoot to my feet and into a fighting stance. No way is the person who locked me up here got good intentions. I'm probably going to have to fight my way out of here. To my suprise the man opening the door was not who I had expected. he was about my age and wore a kind of red get up, don't ask me what because I have no idea. He towered over me but looked to be around my age. He had a scar on the left side of his face that causes his eye to slit slightly, what shocked me most was his bright lava eyes, I had never seen anyone with such beautiful eyes. I almost laughed when I looked at the ponytail on the back of his head. Seriously was his hairdresser blind? We stood accessing each other for a second, he looked like he expected me to do something before his face turned up in a scowl.

"how dare you not bow before your prince peasant" he sneers, peasant?? my prince?? who the hell does this guy think he is?

"Um excuse you? I don't know who you are but this is 21th century. We have a president now" I rolled my eyes, but his face scrunches up in confusion. "I mean unless your from England. Oh wait are you the prince of England? Maybe I should do a little curtsy" I mock bow a little and smirk. I'm almost positive I saw abit of smoke come out of his nose, but I must be imagining things.

"I don't not know of this president you speak off, nor do I know of England. but on my ship you will address me as prince zuko. You will not mock me and you will tell me who you are and how you got on my ship?" He sneers. "Are with the avatar?" He steps forward turning to intimate me but it doesn't work.

"Uh ok, how does someone not know what a president is? surely you watch tv right? And what the hell is an avatar? Look you seem like a cool dude, but I really gotta go, so how about you show me a way of your so called ship and I'll just be on my head" I go to side step but he steps in front of me and crosses his arms over his chest.

"You will not be leaving until you tell who you are and what you know about the avatar?" He scowls. I'm really starting to get bored of this. Before I get a chance to reply a voice sounds from behind Zuko.

"Nephew maybe she is telling the truth. She does not know where the avatar is. Look at her, she doesn't look like she's from around here" looking over I notice a small man with gray hair and kind eyes, he sends me a small smile which I return.

"Look he gets it" I point over to him " I don't know this avatar your talking about. In fact I don't even know how I got on this ship" I sat hoping that he will just let me leave.

"You shouldn't trust everyone uncle, she might be a spy for the avatar" zuko sneers at his uncle, and it makes me want to knock that look straight off his face. "Please prince zuko, you deal with the avatar, will I will deal with..." the old man looks over to me expectedly. "Oh right. My name is buffy, buffy summers" I shoot out my hand with a bright smile, expecting a good old hand shake but they both just stare at my hand as if it would burn them. Frowning slight I pull my hand back and realise I might not be in sunnydale anymore. No president, no England, weird clothes? Great.

"Mmm very unusual name. I am general iroh, and this is my nephew prince zuko" he plays with his long beard and seems to be lost in thought.

"Well I don't care what her name is. She's your responsibility, if she gets in my way she's going over board." Zuko says before he storms out, I've got half a mind to go after him and give him a piece of my mind, but iroh thankfully stops me.

"How about some tea?" He says and I smile thinking that was the best thing I've heard all day.

\--


	3. demomrhino

_Buffy-_

Following iroh through the strange metal ship, he led me to a large room that looked like something from from a Chinese catalog. I giggled slightly and iroh looked at me with slight frown, "uh it's very China town" I say and he just looked confused for a second before he turned away "I'm not sure what that means" he replied as he started gathering pots and mugs on to a tray. Decided not to reply and to take a look around the room, I stood in awe of it, it was quite luxurious with red flags all around with a type of flame on them. It's not something I recognise, not that I would anyways. I bet Giles could though.

"Uh so where exactly are we? The last I remember I was in California." I ask whilst stood awkwardly in the corner. "mm I've never heard of a California before either, is that somewhere in the earth kingdom?" He says and now it was my turn to look confused. He nodded to the seat opposite him and I slowly take it.

"And to answer your first question. You are in the South Pole on prince Zuko ship, we are heading to the earth kingdom" I shoot up to my feet in horror. "Did you just say the South Pole?" I screech pacing the room quickly. "Impossible how can I be on the other side of the planet, it just isn't possible. And again.. what's with the earth kingdom? I've never even heard of it" I stomp by foot slightly and iroh just stares at me in amusement. Great I amuse the old man!

"your not from around here are you? Here we are decided by four nations, the fire nation, the water tribe, the earth kingdom and the air nomads. Unfortunately you have landed in the middle of a war. But we can talk about that later, I was told that you came out of no where? Could you maybe explain what happened to you?" A war?? Four nations? Water tribes, where the hell am I? And how do I get home.

"Oh my god" I Huff running my fingers through my hair only to get stuck on the nots, I wince and try to gather my thoughts. "Do not worry, I'm sure you will find away home. Take your time and drink your tea, it's jasmine" he grins. I let out a breathe before explaining how I was in my small town of sunnydale when we were hit by an earthquake, and that I had woken up on this ship. I didn't want to tell him that I was out petrolling for demons and vampires, he would think I was crazy and probably chuck me over board.

"Very interesting. Well I guess you can stay with us until you find you way, but there are something I must tell you before you agree to stay" I watch him intently whilst he sips his tea and let's out a sigh of happiness. And I thought I was a major tea lover.

"Do you know what a bender is?" I look at him confused before I shake my head no. "Um, some one who bends things?" I ask unsure of what he means. He shakes his head slightly with a smile on his face before replying "Benders are people who can bend the elements of the earth. Fire, water, earth and air, and then theres the avatar who can bend all four elements, he is meant to be the saviour of the world, only he can bring peace to the four nations." I listen as he explains how the war started and how it's been 100 years since this world has seen peace, it seemed really unbelieve that there were real people who could bend elements, that was until he used his fire bending to set alight the candles in the room. I explain that where I come from there is no such thing as bending which then we came to the conclusion that I am not from this world. Iroh tells me that maybe I am here for a reason.

it really got me thinking that maybe falling into this world was a good thing, maybe it needed a slayer? the problem here was that I was good and I was on a fire nation ship who was out to catch the avatar, a young boy who just wanted to save the world. It really had me in turmoil. Do I fight my way off this ship and fight the avatar or do I stay here and let prince Zuko lead me to him. I sat silently thinking it all over whilst iroh told stories of his past adventures. It had been a few hours since we had came in here.

The door slammed open jolting me from my thoughts, I looked up to see Zuko staring down at me with hatred in his eyes. He turns to look at his uncle, ignoring me completly. "Uncle the avatar has been spotted on kyoshi island, we must head there now!" he doesn't wait for a reply before he spares me another look before turning around and slamming the door on the way out. I can hear him shouting orders as he go and I struggle not roll my eyes.

"How do you put up with that? Your so nice and he's so meh" I say snidely. He smiles at me before turning and packing away his tea. "My nephew has been through a lot. He believes catching th avatar will bring him his honour back. His father banished him, he just wants to go home." He looks down and I feel really bad for him. He's a nice man, I don't know how he could put up with his bratty nephew.

"It is best that you stay on board buffy, you are not familiar with this world. I do not want you getting hurt" he says and I go to protest but halt at the look he's giving me.

"Fine I'll stay on the ship." I pout slightly, causing him to laugh.

"Come, I will take up to the deck." He stands and leads me out of his room and on to the front deck. I freeze at the sight in front of me. Men I scary looking outfits standing sound and sitting on, holy what the hell are they. I take a step backwards and nearly slipping on the hard groundz "oh my god, what the hell is that" I screech whilst pointing at the giant rhinos that don't look like rhinos. My screech must of caught everyone's attention because all eyes were on me.

"Do you not have Xomodo rhinos where you come from buffy?" Iroh asks and I shake my heads slowly. "We have rhinos but they don't look like that" I shiver at ugly creature who's giving me the stink eyes. I just hope it doesn't eat humans. "That thing looks lethal" I say.

"ENOUGH" Zuko shouts, causing all eyes to turn to him. "We are coming up to the port. I need everyone to be ready, we can not let the avatar out of our sights!" he jumps on the big rhino, before slowly making his way over to iroh and me. "Uncle I want you to here withy he prisoner, I still don't trust her" he says looking me over like I'm nothing more that dirt. I raise an eyebrow at him

"Wow, someone has some serious trust issue, maybe you should try some therapy?" I say snidely, smirking at the look on his face. "How dare you.." waving my hand bored of his attitude, I interrupt him. "Yeh yeh, your the prince and you'll throw me overboard, I get it." I can't help the twitch of my lips, he looks like a little angry puppy. Turning around I walk to the side of the ship and stare out in awe. Wow I really am in another world. Everything is so old. I bet Giles would love this place. The thought of home makes me sad and depressed. What I wouldn't do to be tucked up in my nice warm king size bed. Instead I'm stuck in another world, where they use cots to sleep on, huffing I lean my elbows on the side of the ships and taking a deep breathe. Maybe this won't be so bad...


End file.
